Watching
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: One-shot. PWP. Mumford likes to watch. I blame Lj conversations for all these plots :D


**This is PWP and you can blame it on view_er1 and our conversation on Lj for this being written ;)**

**xxx**

* * *

Detective Bob Mumford prided himself in having the patience of a saint, after all he had to working in a job like his. However when it came to the gorgeous Dr Nikki Alexander his patience was wearing thin, he found himself half hoping that he would work with her and half praying that he wouldn't. On one hand he would be able to work closely with her, but on the other hand, well..his hand ached after having worked with her for too long. He felt himself getting hard even thinking about Nikki and he had to force himself to think of something unpleasant to calm himself down as he walked through the corridors to the cutting room, trying to find Leo. However when he got to the slightly open door of the cutting room he heard quiet moaning and opened it a bit further, his stomach sinking into the floor when he saw Harry groping at Nikki's naked chest while they kissed passionately. Mumford had to bite back a moan himself as his eyes wandered down Nikki's torso, his eyes running over her breasts and down her smooth stomach and he felt himself harden again, this time even more than before. He had to resist the strong urge to reach down and touch himself but found he couldn't leave. He drew in a sharp breath and Harry reached down and pushed Nikki's skirt and tights to the floor where she stepped out of them and picked her up to sit her down on the metal slab behind her. She wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and pulled him into her, his crotch pressing against hers and Mumford wished that it was his own arousal and not Harry's. The detective reached down and unbuttoned his trousers, sliding his hand into them and touching himself through his boxers as Nikki pulled Harry's own trousers down and ran her hand over the bulging front of his boxers before slipping her hand inside. Mumford did the same and bit his lip at the sensation as he saw Harry thrust into Nikki's hand and the dirty smirk on her face. She removed her hand and drew Harry's boxers down his legs, Mumford suddenly feeling very small compared to Harry. Harry then started to kiss Nikki's neck and Mumford tightened his hand on his erection and ran his hand slowly over it, his eyes fluttering closed for a few seconds before he heard a loud moan from the cutting room and opened his eyes to see Harry with one hand in Nikki's knickers. The female pathologist's head was thrown back and a look of utter pleasure plastered over her face, her chest heaving with her erratic breathing as Harry attached himself to her neck again, his hand moving steadily as Nikki's moans increased. Mumford reached out and grabbed the wall next to him as his grip tightened yet again around his erection automatically and a groan escaped his lips. He almost came there and then when he heard Nikki breathlessly call out Harry's name and glanced up to see Harry kissing Nikki, gently this time, on the lips and Mumford then knew that there was more to this than sex. This thought however flew from his head when Harry gently pulled Nikki's knickers down her legs and she moved forward on the slab before Harry kissed her and entered her at the same time, drawing moans from all three adults. Nikki wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him closer as he started to move in her.

"Harder" Mumford heard Nikki tell Harry as she scraped her nails down his back making the male pathologist thrust forward in surprise "Fuck Harry, harder"

Mumford didn't think words like that could ever come out of Nikki's mouth and if possible it made him harder than he was before, he knew he was close and also knew he had to be quiet. Nikki wrapped her legs tighter around Harry and their moans and gasps intensified as Harry pressed himself into her faster and harder.

"Nikki" Harry moaned loudly and Mumford whispered the same name as he quickened his own pace on his throbbing erection. He bit his lip so hard as Nikki yelled out Harry's name and he too found his release and moaned Nikki's name as he came, thrusting into his hand as he did so, his body shuddering just as he heard Harry moan out Nikki's name again. Mumford swallowed heavily as he looked up at the two pathologists, watching as they embraced each other and kissed lazily, content smiles on their faces as Nikki then lay her head on Harry's chest and closed her eyes, both of them still connected. Mumford's throat was dry as he observed them both, shakily doing up his trousers while he did so. He knew that he would never be able to have Nikki for himself, once again Harry had got the better of him.

Mumford had to press himself up against the wall outside the lab as he heard Nikki's voice in the car park. He glanced over from where he was, content in knowing that the two pathologists couldn't see him. He couldn't help that his dislike for Harry deepened when Nikki turned around at her car and Harry kissed her instantly, wrapping his arms around her waist and Nikki looping hers around his neck. Mumford felt the familiar twitching in his crotch but only having found release he knew nothing would happen again soon. He couldn't help but let out a small whimper as he saw Nikki run her hand down to Harry's crotch and grin as she cupped him, making Harry moan quietly.

"We'll have to do something about that when we get home" she whispered cheekily.

Mumford swallowed heavily and turned away but not before seeing the two pathologists start to kiss again.

* * *

**Poor pervy Mumford XD**

**xxx**


End file.
